Abaddon
Abaddon is a demon and a Knight of Hell who serves underneath Lilith. She is first seen during Lilith's assault on Tartarus, appearing after Serafall Leviathan slew a Ziz Bird. She seems to have a history with Nyx, Erebos, and Tartarus. History Abaddon was created by Lucifer at some point during the Solar System's formation. She participated in the Holy War as a shock trooper of Hell and encountered the Greco-Roman Protogenos. Appearance Abaddon is a woman in her twenties with red hair and gold eyes. She wears a short red one strapped battle dress that resembled leather straps on top of a black leotard that had a top that was styled like flames which covered a healthy portion of her rather large breasts but left much to the imagination. On her right arm, is a long black and red sleeve. On her left is a black resistance sleeve. She wears long socks that covered her legs with a leather strap around them. On her feet are a pair of black and red heeled boots. Personality Abaddon is cruel and merciless, taking relish in the suffering of others. She apparently did something to one of the Protogenoi that made her a prime target for Nyx, Tartarus, and Erebus. Abaddon is a battle maniac and gets off on fighting and on pain, indicating that she is a masochist to some degree. Powers and Abilities Abaddon is a very powerful demon being able to fight Serafall, Thor, and Kali at once. The true scope of her strength has yet to be revealed. Over the course of the second arc, Abaddon revealed more and more of her strength being able to temporarily fight against the Princess of Hell, Asmodeus. *'Immense Strength': Abaddon possesses immense levels of strength and was able to injure and send Serafall Leviathan flying across the whole of Parga with a single punch. Abaddon was also able to defeat Artemis and the entirety of her Hunt easily, calling them weak *'Immense Durability': Abaddon is extremely durable, seeing as she can withstand an attack from the combined might of Eden Squad and laugh it off. *'Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis': Abaddon is capable of using Darkness to attack and destroy anything she wishes. Her power is greater than that of Astaroth's. *'Master Swordsmanship': Abaddon wields a sword. She was able to fight Tyrael and Vigne at the same time. Qliphoth Form: Abaddon Usiel Like other extremely powerful demons, Abaddon is capable of accessing a form known as the Qliphoth Mode. Her form is known as Abaddon Usiel. It is a mode in which the user's Miasma is fully unleashed, granting them immense power beyond what they are normally capable of. In this form, Abaddon's physical and magical capabilities are boosted one hundred times beyond her base. In this form, she is able to hold off Asmodeus for a few seconds. *'Immense Demonic Power': Abaddon, in this form, possesses immense demonic power that is greater than that of even Astaroth's. It is described as hungering for the blood of everyone around it. A feeling consistent with what can be gleaned from Abaddon's personality. She is able to hold off Asmodeus in this form and is able to destroy the entirety of the Solar System easily and should she be given the chance, Abaddon is speculated to be able to destroy galaxies. Trivia *Abaddon's appearance is based on Elesis from Elsword. *In Judeo-Christian Myth, Abaddon is a male angel who rules over the Abyss and is commonly referred to as the Destroying Angel. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Delete Category:Candidates for deletion